Getting Rid of Harley Quinn
by Rubix Cube92
Summary: Harleen Quinzel had a daughter, a daughter who has travelled from the future to ensure her mother doesn't become Harley Quinn. However will a twist of fate mean that by stopping Harley Quinn from existing her daughter will also cease to exist?
1. Chapter 1

_**Just an idea I had after watching Suicide Squad, hope you enjoye :-)**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Year: 2032**_

 _ **Belle Reve Penitentiary**_

 _ **Erin Scott's Point of View**_

Looking in at my mother swirling from the bars of her cell broke my heart. I had only ever seen my mother once before in the flesh and it was getting harder and harder. My mothers name was Harleen Qunizel but these days she is better know as Harley Quinn the lover and sidekick of The Joker. From what I had heard my mother was once a smart and well educated woman until the day she volunteered to analysis The Joker at work. After that day she was never the same and before long she had given up everything to be with him, including me.

"I can help make this right." A whisper came from beside me.

Turning around I saw a man shadowed in black. There was something odd about him, but I was intrigued.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I can send you back, back to before Harley Quinn existed. You could prevent it from happening, make her be your mother again." The voice said.

"You mean like to the past? You can send me back in time?" I smirked.

I didn't believe in things like that. I mean I had seen strange and dangerous powers before but never time travel.

"I do not lie Erin." The voice scolded.

"Ok so say what you are saying is true…I could have a mom, my mom back?" I asked, suddenly feeling hopeful despite my better judgement.

"Look at her, that man will come for her again it is only a matter of time. You know what he does to her you know how he treats her. You can set thing right, make her right again not this mess." The voice sighed as mom stared to yell abuse at the guards.

"Do you think it will work?" I asked.

"Only one way to find out." The voice said again.

"Who are you? Why do you want to do this for me?" I pressed.

Finally stepping out of the shadows I saw Deadshot, but not the Deadshot of my time an older version.

"Deadshot?" I gasped.

"How I mean what?" I sighed in confusion.

"Just trust me kid ok?" He replied.

Slowly I found myself nodding in response.

"Ok then, lets work on a plan." He grinned…..

* * *

 _ **Arkham Asylum**_

 _ **2015**_

 _ **Erin Scott's Point of View**_

As I walk down the dark corridor of Arkham Asylum I don't know what to expect. Everything is different than I imagined and I find it hard to believe the place even exists despite it being the past for me.

I had travelled back in time with the help of my new/old friend and his powers. My main mission was to find my mother, someone who had disappeared from my life 3 months after I was born. My mothers name was Harleen Quinzel and she was training to be a psychiatrist when she had me. However that all changed when she volunteered to look after one very different patient, who called himself The Joker. The Joker brainwasher my mother and made her fall madly in love with her so much so that she left her daughter and her husband or so I thought.

"Excuse me do you have a visitors pass?" A guard asked me as I passed him on the corridor.

"Um no I'm looking for a doctor here….Harleen Quinzel?" I replied.

The guard eyed me suspiciously.

"You look like her are you her sister or something?" He pressed.

"Or something….." I trailed off.

"Well you can't go wandering around this place some very dangerous people around. Sit here and I will find Doctor Quinzel for you." The guard instructed.

I made my way over to the seat he pointed to and sat down. A few seconds later and a bubbly blonde doctor rounded the corner. The guard pointed her in my direction.

* * *

As she walked towards me I couldn't believe I was looking at my mother, a younger, none crazy version. This was Harleen Quinzel and not the notorious Harley Quinn of my time. I was amazed at how alike we looked and found myself staring in awe and my mother cleared her throat to gain my attention.

"Hi, I was told you requested to speak with me?" She smiled.

"Yeah I did, I mean I do want to talk to you. My name is Erin…..Scott. Erin Scott." I replied nervously.

"Ok Erin Scott, what is it you would like to know?" Mom asked.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" I questioned.

"I don't want to sound crazy." I added.

"Crazy isn't a word we like to use in here." Mom scolded.

"Well you might reconsider when you hear what I have to say." I mumbled.

After a hesitant few moments I was finally led to my mothers office.

* * *

Mom closed the door carefully behind us and offered me a seat. As I sat down my mother took the seat opposite.

"Ok what is it you need to tell me?" She said.

"I'm from the future." I blurted out.

I could see the doctor in my mom come out as she tried to judge if I was imagining things or I was lying to her. From her confused look I could tell she didn't know which option was true.

"The Future?" She pressed.

"Look I know how this must sound….I mean I can hear what I'm saying and I would think I was crazy…..mad you know what I mean!" I rambled.

"Look Erin I don't have time for this if you are just…." Mom began to say but I cut her off.

"I'm your daughter and I'm here to stop you becoming Harley Quinn. I know you have a patient here who calls himself The Joker and I know you want to study him but please, please don't he will turn you crazy!" I pleaded with her.

My mom was in a stunned silence as she stared at me. The longest five minutes of my life passed as she tried to come up with a response. Finally she found one, though it wasn't what I was expecting.

"I don't have a daughter." She stated.

I was confused. By my calculations from dad I should have been at least three months old. Dad always told me mom went straight back to work after I was born because she was training to be a doctor.

"Yeah you do you named me Erin and I was born 3 months ago in your time. This is 2015 isn't it?" I asked.

"I don't have a daughter I think I would know. I don't even have a husband or boyfriend to make that possible!" Mom cried.

I could feel myself begin to panic I didn't know what was happening. My plan was crumbling before it had even started. I could tell she wasn't lying to me, she wasn't wearing a wedding ring and dad told me they were married.

"Do you know a man called Eugene Scott?" I finally asked.

A small smile crossed moms face.

"Yeah he was my best friend in high school I haven't seen him in 2 years." Mom reminisced.

"How do you know him?" She asked.

"He's my dad or at least I think he is but he always said you were my mother….." I explained.

"How old are you 16/17 years old? How could I possibly be you mother in 25." Mom said with a kind smile.

I could tell she felt sorry for me and given the chance she would have had a great beside manner. Mom got up and walked over to stand in front of me.

"Look could you please do a DNA test or something. I promise you I'm not lying and I need you to believe me for my plan to work." I begged.

"A DNA test you want me to run a DNA test using your DNA and mine?" Mom asked.

I nodded.

"If I do this will you let me treat you? Help you with your parents or whatever problems are making you think you are in the past?" Mom offered.

"I promise I will let you help me." I smiled.

"Ok good the follow me." Mom said as she pulled me to my feet.

* * *

As I followed mom to the lab in the Asylum I dangerous thought crossed my mind. If she wasn't married to or hadn't seen my apparent dad in 2 years did that mean I wasn't really his daughter? And if I wasn't his was I the daughter of the clown himself?

"Here we are." Mom said as she pushed open the door.

Shaking off the nasty thoughts I followed her inside as we both gave our DNA samples.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts :-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed so far it means a lot :-) Hope you enjoy :-D**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Harleen Quinzel's Point of View**_

As I left the lab closely followed by the teenager who was claiming to be my daughter from the future I didn't know what to expect. As a doctor I had just given into her fantasy and allowed the lab to perform a DNA test on us both. Of course I didn't believe her but I wanted to help and I thought if by giving the sample I could prove her wrong then I could help with her recovery.

"So where are you going now?" Erin asked brining me from my thoughts.

"Home I guess. I've done my hours." I told her.

"Can I um…...stay with you?" Erin asked hesitantly.

Stopping dead in my tracks I realised I hadn't even thought to ask how she found me or who she came with.

"Didn't you come with someone?" I questioned.

Where have you been before here? I mean except from the future." I added.

Erin looked to the floor and I knew she thought I didn't believe her. She started walking towards the door so I pulled her back gently by the arm.

"It's fine I can stay somewhere until the results come in." Erin mumbled.

I felt sorry for her, she really was messed up inside. Whoever her parents really were they had a lot to answer for in regards to their daughter.

"Erin you can stay with me but are you sure there isn't someone who would like to know you are safe?" I pressed.

Erin shook her head in response.

"Ok then I guess we should get going." I smiled.

* * *

Leading the way through the dark corridors and screaming patient rooms Erin stopped outside one room. I was a few steps ahead before I realised she wasn't following. As I walked back towards her I read the patients name off the door.

"Mr J." I whispered.

The little window between his room and the corridor was closed so Erin or myself couldn't see inside but we could hear him laughing. His laugh was cold and the sound of pure evil but he intrigued me. I wanted to study him. From a doctor's point of view he was fascinating and I truly was fascinated.

"He's is an evil man." Erin commented.

"You know him?" I asked.

"Haven't you listened to me?" Erin cried.

"I know him from the future, I know what he does to you and I hate him for it!" She practically yelled.

I could see tears forming in Erin's eyes so I put my arm around her shoulder and led her away from the room. As we walked away we could hear The Joker.

"I hear a little girl crying." He sneered.

Anger seemed to consume Erin as she shoved me off and ran back to the room. Kicking the door violently and cursing at The Joker loudly I had to call a guard for assistance. Erin was fighting every second to get back to the room as the guard hauled her away.

"Let go of me!" Erin screamed as the guard put her in a chair in his office.

"What's going on?" My senior asked as he arrived at the scene.

"Is this girl a patient?" He questioned.

"No…." I trailed off.

"Quinzel do you know her?" He pressed.

"No….." I replied.

"I'm sedating her." Doctor Manning said.

"What? No you can't!" I begged.

However Erin wasn't doing herself any favours as she fought to get back to The Joker's room. Stronger than she looked she managed to break free from the guard's grasp and make a run for the door. The security guard bounded after her and caught her just as she was yelling more curses at The Joker.

As Erin was dragged back to the chair Doctor Manning produced a syringe and used it to sedate a still struggling Erin. As she slowly lost consciousness Doctor Manning turned to look at me.

"Who is this girl and why have you allowed her into the facility?" He pressed.

"She came looking for me…...She needed my help and I was helping her until this!" I sighed.

"Medical help?" Doctor Manning questioned.

"In a way." I confirmed.

"Listen to me Quinzel if you want to cut it here and get your chance at talking to Mr J you wont pull stunts like this. This girl is clearly disturbed and needs help. We will keep her overnight for observation and I suggest you try and find out who her parents are." Doctor Manning instructed before storming off.

* * *

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

I woke up in a dark and dreary room. The only attempt at cheering it up was a faded picture of a daisy on the wall and even that looked depressed.

"Jesus this place would drive you insane." I sighed to myself.

However I didn't notice my mom sitting in the corner watching me. Once she realised I was awake she got to her feet.

"What was that?" She demanded.

"What?" I replied, playing dumb.

"Erin you know what. Did he…...Did The Joker hurt you?…...Maybe he hurt your parents or family?" Mom suggested.

Rolling my eyes in annoyance I sat back down on the bed and rolled over so I was lying looking up at the dirty ceiling.

"Erin you can tell me, please I want to help you." Mom practically begged as she appeared at the bedside.

"That why you had me locked up?" I muttered more to myself than her.

"That happened because you almost kicked down a patients door. Mr J's might I remark, the very man you claim ruined your life." Mom replied.

"How many time do I have to tell you he ruined _both_ our lives?" I told her putting emphasis on the both.

Mom sighed in annoyance and headed for the door. Pushing myself up I watched as she yanked open the door.

"Maybe me treating you is not the best idea. I will have Doctor Manning come to you in the morning ok? Try and get some rest." She said.

"You're leaving just like that?" I complained.

"You aren't giving me much of a choice Erin. You keep saying you're from the future and that I'm your mother but where is the proof? Why are you alone? Where am I in the future? You haven't given me anything to go on but your word!" Mum yelled as she finally lost her cool.

"Firstly the proof will be in the DNA sample I gave you. If you even have it tested. Secondly I'm alone because the Joker killed my dad, and my mother AKA you now goes by the name Harley Quinn. Oh and thirdly you are in jail swinging from the bars last I seen of you." I snapped.

I could see my words had an impact on her, and judging by the look on her face I knew she feared I was telling the truth.

"W-W-Why didn't you mention your dad before?" She finally stuttered in shock.

"Because I'm hoping that by being here I can ensure he lives and you stay with him or end up with him it would seem." I replied.

"Erin do you think…...you know what never mind. The results will be in in the morning I will see you then." Mom assured me.

As she went to leave I called her back.

"Do I think what?" I called.

Mom turned and gave me a small smile but she didn't answer instead she turned out the light and left. I heard her lock the bedroom door before her heels clicked their way up the corridor.

* * *

 _ **Harleen Quinzel's Point of View**_

I couldn't believe I was starting to believe the kid. I didn't want too but I could tell she believed every word she was saying. I began wandering the corridors before a crazy thought entered my head.

"Mr J." I whispered.

I began to think of everything Erin had told me. Apparently I knew The Joker in the future and somewhat fell for him. Erin thought she was born by now and that she should be three months old.

"But what if she isn't Eugene's daughter…..." I gasped.

I found myself pulling out my cell and scrolling down to a contact I hadn't used in a long time. Hitting the call button there was a long silence before a man's voice answered.

"Quinzel long time since I heard from you!" Eugene exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that Euge, but I have a question for you about a patient I have here…." I trailed off.

"Um ok?" Eugene replied.

"Do you have a three month old daughter?" I blurted out.

I heard Eugene choke over the phone.

"God no!" He laughed.

"Are you married or with someone?" I pressed.

"Quinzel I didn't know you saw me that way." Eugene joked.

"I'm being serious." I sighed.

I knew he was just being his usual happy self but I wasn't in the mood and I felt guilty about it.

"I'm sorry Harleen, I don't have a daughter and I haven't had a girlfriend in over a year. Job kinda ensures that doesn't happen." He told me.

"Thanks Eugene I will call you about a catch up soon ok." I said ending the call.

I began to pace the corridors again a million thoughts racing through my head all at one time.

"So she isn't Eugene's daughter…...but she thinks she is both mine and his…..." I said aloud to myself.

As I continued to pace an even scarier thought passed through my mind.

"What if she is _his_ daughter?" I gasped.

Before I knew what I was doing I began to run to the lab. I scared the technicians half to death as I charged in.

* * *

"Doctor Quinzel I don't have your results yet." Holly the girl technician informed me.

"It's fine I need you to add in a paternity test to Erin's." I explained.

"Ok do you have a sample?" She asked.

"I was hoping you would actually." I told her.

She looked at me puzzled.

"Mr J, do you have a blood sample for him?" I asked.

"Of course we take one from all patients." She confirmed.

"Good then use his." I replied.

"You think the girl you were inhere with is The Joker's daughter?" Holly questioned.

I hadn't told her I was using my own sample as Erin's mom. I had got my sample ready in private and told her I thought Erin was my sister from my mother's side. The reason I was getting the test was to prove if my mom was Erin's.

"Wouldn't that mean your mom…...how old?…...did you mom sleep with The Joker?" Holly rambled as she tried to make sense of it all.

"Holly, please just shhhhhh and do this for me please!" I begged.

Holly nodded in response and I left the lab dreading the results. I mean I didn't think she was my daughter. Despite the many, many similarities I had noticed when she was asleep. However it was possible that she was The Joker's and that thought scared me more than I thought possible….

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts :-)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews so far it means a lot :-D**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

I stayed awake for what felt like hours after mom left. The asylum was noisy and I could always hear the faint sound of someone crying. It wasn't a nice place and it gave me the creeps. I decided it was a good idea to try and get some sleep even if it was just to pass the time. Walking over I sat down on the lumpy bed and rolled over onto my side. Much to my surprise I drifted off quicker than I expected.

As I dozed off a familiar dream took over and I was once again back in my own time reliving the day I met my mother for the first time. I was ten years old and I had finally convinced my dad to tell me who my mother was and for him to take me to her.

 _"Now honey, promise me you will stay here while I go see your mommy first ok?" My dad smiled at me._

 _We were standing in the prison just outside the door that overlooked my mothers cell._

 _"How come you get to see her first?" I complained._

 _"Because sweetie remember how I told you a bad man had hurt mom? Well she isn't the same since then and I need to make sure she is ok with having visitors. Do you understand?" Dad replied._

 _"Not really." I mumbled._

 _Dad smiled at me as he led me over to a seat and sat me down._

 _"Ok let me explain. A bad man messed with mommy's head and because of that she got sick. Sometimes your mom doesn't remember who she really is and she thinks she is a lady called Harley Quinn. I need to make sure she knows who I am before I let her see you." Dad explained._

 _"But maybe if she saw me first…" I began to object but my dad gestured for me to be quiet._

 _"Erin, trust that I know what's best ok? Now promise me you will stay here?" He said._

 _Ten year old me nodded and I watched my dad walk off towards my mothers cell. Once I was sure he wouldn't see me follow I crept after him. I made sure to be as quiet as possible and to stay a safe distance away from him._

 _My mother was in a cage within a cage and I waited until dad was just outside moms main cage before I crept up to within hearing distance. I was surprised my dad didn't see me, but he looked way to nervous and afraid to notice what was going on around him._

 _"Harleen." He began._

 _"That's not my name." My mother replied._

 _It was the first time I heard her voice and I was surprised to find out she had a strong New York accent._

 _"It was when I knew you." Dad retorted._

 _Mom began to laugh at him. She was grinning widely as she played on the bars of the cell. I was afraid of her, but I still wanted to get closer. My heart was racing as dad spoke again._

 _"Harleen do you remember the last time we talked?" Dad asked._

 _"Not talking to you, you don't even know my name." Mom said as she continued to swirl on the bars._

 _Before I knew what was happening she had leapt up in her cell as was swinging from her sheets doing all sorts or aerobics. One quick move later and she was hanging upside down._

 _"Fine, Harley. Do you remember the last time we talked?" Dad tried again._

 _"I do." Mom replied with a wink._

 _Neither of them was looking my direction so I crept closer to the cell._

 _"Do you really?" Dad sighed._

 _"Of course I do!" Mom snapped suddenly._

 _Her change in voice scared me and I jumped at how loud she had got. The guards on the stairs above tensed slightly as the looked down on us. As I turned my attention back to my parents I noticed mom was no longer hanging from the top bars. She was right up close to dad and was whispering._

 _Annoyed at the fact I couldn't hear what she was saying I marched straight up to the bars._

 _"Hey what is she whispering?" I demanded to know._

 _Dad jumped as I appeared by his side. He looked furious as he got down to my level. However I couldn't bring myself too look at him as mom and I made eye contact for the first time in both our lives._

 _Mom had one red and one blue ponytail but the majority of her hair was blonde, the same colour as mine. Her features and mine were almost identical and we had the same eyes. As mom stared at me I could have sworn her eyes had filled up slightly, I knew she knew who I was._

 _"Erin, I told you to stay back until I talked to Harley first!" Dad scolded._

 _I still didn't look at him so he shook me slightly to get my attention._

 _"Erin….." Mom whispered as I finally broke eye contact._

 _"My Erin…" She said, her voice breaking slightly._

 _"Go back outside now." Dad ordered me._

 _When I didn't move he pushed me towards the door._

 _"Erin, go!" He snapped._

 _I turned to walk away but my mom called me._

 _"Erin…..Wait….." She called._

 _As I turned around I could see dad was surprised at her sudden change in composure and tone. She was no longer grinning madly or swinging playfully from the bars she looked normal._

 _Slowly I made my way towards her but dad made sure he stood protectively by my side. However he didn't stop mom talking to me. I stood directly in front of the bars and watched as mom got down to my level._

 _"Last time I saw you, you were a tiny little baby all red faced and crying." Mom smiled._

 _"Now look at you all big and grown…" She continued._

 _"Y-Y-Y-You, know who I am?" I whispered._

 _Moms smiled as a single tear rolled down her tattooed face. She gently reached out through the bars to touch my cheek but a loud electric shook sent her flying backwards into her cell._

 _She got to her feet cursing loudly at the guards who were still looking down at us. As she gave them all the fingers she made her way back to me._

 _"This is no place for a girl like you Erin. Go home with your dad and don't come back here." She told me._

 _"B-B-B-But I want to know you!" I protested as dad took his cue and began to pull me away._

 _"I'm not your mother Erin, I never could be. I'm one of the bad guys and you are better of not knowing me. I love you." Mom replied before turning away from me._

* * *

I began to stir in my sleep as the dream faded. I didn't want it to end, it was the only time I had a real conversation with my mother. For the briefest time it was as if Harley Quinn didn't exist and my mother was back. As I began to wake I felt someone shaking me.

"Erin wake up!" Someone was saying over and over.

As I opened my eyes I saw mom looking down at me a piece of paper clutched in her hands.

"The results are in…." She informed me.

* * *

 _ **Year: 2032**_

 _ **Amanda Walker's Point of View**_

"Where is the girl now?" I yelled at the guard Reese I had put in charge of watching Erin Scott.

Reese looked terrified as he shrugged in response.

"S-S-S-She was here watching her mother…..And then she w-w-was gone…." He stuttered.

I glared at him as he broke eye contact and looked at the floor.

"Do you know what happens if she finds The Joker?" I hissed.

"He kills her?" Reese replied.

I lifted the mug that was sitting on my desk and fired it at Reese. He narrowly managed to duck out the way as the mug smashed into the opposite wall.

"Worse than that you idiot. If the Clown meets Erin he will realise that she is Harley's daughter. Which will ultimately lead to him realising that she is in fact _his_ daughter and do you know what happens after that?" I yelled at Reese.

Reese didn't answer as he stood and stared at me afraid to speak.

"The Joker will turn her into another Harley Quinn except this time she will be double crazy given her gene pool!" I yelled.

"B-B-B-But we have Quinn." Reese stated.

"For now we do but we all know that that Crazy Clown is looking for her, that's why we have to keep moving her. It is only a matter of time before he finds her and you better hope we find Erin before that." I barked.

"What makes you think Erin is looking for The Joker?" Reese questioned.

"I know she is and I wouldn't blame her. The Joker turned her mother into Harley Quinn, tortured and abused her to say the least. Not only that but he then killed Erin's adoptive father Eugene Scott. I wouldn't blame the kid if she went crazy given all that she has had to deal with in her 16 years. The only good thing that has ever happened to her is that Harley decided to give her up. Thank god she remembered Eugene." I sighed.

* * *

 _ **Year: 2015**_

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

Mom's hands were shaking as she passed me the piece of paper. Reading them over I felt sick. Mom had ordered another DNA test to go along with her sample. As I stared at the page I felt mom put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know what to say…." She admitted.

I didn't reply instead I read the results over and over again.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Mom said trying to get my attention.

Finally I found my words and looked up at her. She had a small smile on her face as she looked at me for the first time as a real mother.

"A-A-Are you just going to ignore the rest of the results?" I cried.

I got to my feet and tossed the paper aside.

"It's a mistake." I stated, but I didn't believe my own words.

"Erin if it was a mistake it wouldn't have confirmed I was your mother." Mom tried to reason.

I glared at her.

"It's a mistake!" I snapped.

Mom walked over and pulled me in for a hug I wasn't expecting. I found myself relaxing into her shoulder and I began to cry. I couldn't believe it my life was a lie. I was the daughter of the most evil man I knew. The man who had tortured and abused my mother, and the man who had killed the only father I had ever known.

"I'm so sorry Erin." Mom whispered as I cried into her shoulder.

"But you do know what this means?" She added.

Pulling away from her slightly I looked up at her confused.

"N-N-No?" I sniffed as I wiped my eyes.

Mom reached up and wiped away the remainder of my tears before answering me.

"It means I will have to talk to Mr J. Whatever happens between us…...Well it has to happen for you to be here alive and well." Mom replied.

Realisation hit me like a tone of bricks and I suddenly got light headed.

"You have to become Harley Quinn and The Joker's lover for me to be born…." I gasped.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews so far it means a lot :-D**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Before Erin tried to change things in 2015. The start of Harley Quinn.**_

 _ **Year: 2016**_

 _ **Harley Quinn's Point of View**_

Puddin' and I had just come back from a late night robbery and he had gone off to count our takings. It wasn't a big robbery just a local store for a bit of fun on a rainy night. Batsy had been following us every day for a week so we hadn't had time to plan anything bigger. Thankfully he had a party tonight and we had some alone time.

"Puddin' I'm going to the bathroom I don't feel so good." I called to my man.

He didn't answer so I assumed he didn't mind. As I closed the bathroom door I took out the pregnancy test I had taken from the store. I had been sick every morning for the past two weeks and I decided there was something wrong.

"Please don't be positive." I whispered to myself as I peed on the stick.

Three minutes later and my worst fears were confirmed. I was going to have a baby.

"Harley girl let me in." I heard Puddin' call through the door.

Quickly disposing of the test in the bin I unlocked the door. Puddin' was standing grinning as he flashed the cash we had stolen.

"I'm buying you a new dress." He winked.

"Great!" I replied trying to fake enthusiasm.

However that rarely worked with Mr J and his eyes flashed with anger.

"Harley what is the matter?" He hissed.

He got right up close to my face and grabbed my chin in his hand. I could feel him squeezing tighter as he waited for my response.

"I...I...I" I stuttered.

Thankfully someone called Puddin' and he let go of me before things got dangerous as they often did.

"We might have to work on you again. Don't want the old Doctor to reappear now do we?" He sighed before leaving the room.

I was left shaken and afraid for my life but more importantly the life of my unborn child. In that moment I knew what I had to do.

* * *

 _ **9 months later.**_

Holding my little girl in my arms moments after she was born was _thee_ proudest in my life. She was perfect in every single way. The few bits of hair that she had were a light blonde and her little hands were the cutest things I had ever seen. I loved her more than life itself from the second I set my eyes on her.

The night I found out I was pregnant I made a run for it and for nine months I had avoided getting caught by Mr J, but I knew my time would run out. I didn't want my daughter growing up with Mr J as a father so I made the most heart breaking decision of my life. I was going to give my little girl away to protect her. I pulled out my phone and called the only man I had ever truly trusted Eugene Scott.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late." My old friend Eugene apologized as he met me in a small coffee house.

I could tell by his expression that I had changed a lot and he was shocked by how much. I didn't like what I had become but it was too late for me. I belonged to Mr J and I didn't want that fate for my daughter. If by sacrificing myself fully to him kept her safe then it was worth it.

"Whose this?" Eugene asked as he waved down at my newborn daughter.

"Your daughter…or at least I hope she is." I told him.

Eugene looked at me confused and waited for an explanation.

"I need you to take her, adopt her so she can be safe." I said.

"Safe? Harleen are you in some sort of trouble?" Eugene pressed.

I loved how concerned he was about me even after the years we had been apart and without communication.

"It's Harley Quinn now. Look I need you to look after my daughter and take her away from here. I need to know she will have a good life." I explained.

"Is this about The Joker?" Eugene asked.

"How do you know about him?" I questioned.

"He is all over the news these days. The few pictures they get of him often show a blonde with him and I always thought she looked like you…" Eugene trailed off.

I smiled at him, of course he knew. Eugene was my best friend I should have known he would recognise me.

"It's my fault. I wanted to interview him in the asylum. He got me hooked, he fascinated me and now I can't leave him." I admitted.

"Why not? He doesn't own you. Come with us we can be safe together!" Eugene pleaded.

"Euge, I can't do that. Wherever I go he will find me. I've been on the run for nine months just so he wouldn't find out about me being pregnant. My daughter doesn't deserve to have him as a dad. She deserves a good man who will always protect her. I think you are the perfect man for the job." I told him.

I could see what I was saying was really upsetting Eugene but I needed him to do this.

"But what about you?" He whispered.

"Don't worry about me just look after Erin." I smiled.

Almost as if she knew her name already Erin began to stir. Balling up her tiny fist she started to wail loudly.

"Go on pick her up." I said to Eugene.

His eyes lingered on mine for a few moments before he bent down to pick up my screaming daughter. Taking the time he was distracted I got up and left the coffee house silently.

* * *

For a few seconds I watched from outside the shop as Eugene cradled Erin. He was a natural and I watched as he comforted my daughter before looking up to where I had sat. Before he could see me outside I left. Leaving the best part of me behind along with my heart.

As I walked I allowed the tears to begin to fall. My makeup began to run down my face and I didn't care. I looked insane as I walked the streets sobbing. I rounded a corner that led to a dark alley and next thing I knew there was a purple car screeching up beside me.

"Well well well, Miss Harley Quinn I've been looking for you." Mr J's cold voice came from the car.

"Get in." He hissed.

Not wanting Eugene to catch up with me I got into the car without a fight. We drove in silence before Mr J stopped at an old factory. He dragged me into the building and strapped me to a table.

"Are you going to kill me Mr J?" I asked.

I heard the sound of an electric shock machine being turned on and dreaded what was to come.

"Ohh I'm not going to kill you I'm just going to hurt you…really, really bad." Mr J sneered.

"I can take it!" I retorted.

As the shocking began I thought of my daughter and only my daughter until I passed out…

* * *

 _ **Eugene Scott's Point of View**_

 _ **Year: 2031**_

I was standing face to face with the man I hated more than anything else in the world. The man who had ruined so many lives and got away with every bit of pain he caused. I had made the decision that enough was enough. I had heard on the news that he has once again taken Harley whilst she was on a Suicide Squad mission. However I had been told my Amanda Walker that this time Harley had protested. Something, which angered me because I wanted more than anything to have my old friend back. Not to mention my daughters mother.

"Well watcha going to do hot shot?" The Joker sneered at me.

I had a gun trained on him but I couldn't bring myself to pull the trigger. I wanted to I really really wanted to but I couldn't.

"Afraid to kill? Call yourself a man?" The Joker cackled insanely.

My finger twitched slightly but I still couldn't pull it. I tried to shake whatever irrational fear I had away but it wouldn't budge.

"Puddin' what's going on?" A woman's voice said.

Seconds later and Harleen came twirling out wearing another revealing outfit. Joker wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He kissed her cheek but never broke eye contact with me.

"I can tell you want her." He mocked.

"Not man enough too fight for her though are you?" He added.

Harleen was all over him and laughing at his twisted mockery. I finally thought I had the courage to pull the trigger when another voice from behind me made my heart stop.

"Dad?" Erin said from behind me.

Making a crucial mistake I took my eyes off The Joker. As I turned to my daughter who was supposed to be at home I heard a shot being fired before a sharp pain erupted through my chest.

"Dad!" Erin screamed as she raced to my side.

Blood began to fill my mouth and I knew I was dying. I collapsed to the wet ground with a thump. Erin appeared next to me and immediately tried to stop the bleeding.

"E-E-E-Erin r-r-r-run." I choked as blood flooded my mouth.

I could hear her sobbing as I tried to shove her away. The Joker strolled up to me and I saw his evil grin with his silver teeth smirk down at me. I couldn't see Erin anymore but I could see Harley.

"Go now." I could hear her saying to someone who I assumed was Erin.

However before I knew for sure The Joker fired another shot.

* * *

 _ **Harley Quinn's Point of View**_

I watched her run away from me. My own daughter was running from me after she had watched her father be killed. I could only hope that was the last time I would see her and that she wouldn't try to get some sort or revenge or justice. I couldn't bare the thought of her dying at the hands of her biological father.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will return to Erin trying to stop her mother becoming Harley Quinn :-)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews so far it means a lot :-D**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Year: 2015**_

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

"You have to become Harley Quinn and The Joker's lover for me to be born..." I repeated again to try and make sense of it all in my head.

"That can't happen." I declared as a fact.

Mom was walking up and down in front of me as I watched. She was running her hands through her hair over and over again and I could tell she was in shock and to be honest horrified. She didn't want to believe that she had a baby with The Joker even more than I didn't want him as my biological father.

"Erin it has to happen...there is no other option." She replied.

"Yeah there is." I argued.

Mom stopped dead in her tracks and glared at me.

"I know what you are thinking." She sighed, visibly annoyed that I would even suggest it.

"Well then you know I am right!" I argued my point.

"Erin I'm not going to erase you, I can't do that it's not right!" Mom yelled.

Before I could reply Doctor Manning appeared in the doorway. He eyed me suspiciously so I decided it was time to apologize just in case he sedated me again.

"Sorry about last night I just saw his name and lost my cool. I wont do it again and I am not crazy." I apologised.

"I will still have to ask you some questions to make sure." He told me.

"I'm ok with that." I smiled.

"It wasn't an option." He informed me before turning to my mom.

"Mr J is waiting for you, he is in a straight jacket. I suggest you keep it that way. Don't go trying anything new or experimental on him. As I said he is completely capable of manipulation so you better be ready Quinzel." Doctor Manning said before leaving the room.

I waited until I knew he was out of earshot before turning on mom.

"Mr J? You have already planned to see him?" I cried.

"Erin calm down I will be fine." Mom tried to assure me.

"Mom don't say that. You don't know what it is like in the future. Do you know how many times I've met you?" I questioned.

Mom shook her head.

"Twice. The first time it was when I was ten and I demanded my dad took me to see you in prison. It was after your latest stunt, with The Joker got you caught by Batman. The second time was when I was watching blood pour from my dad and you told me to run. Thats it, that's the only contact and memories we have ever shared because of the man you are about to sit down with." I told her.

"Erin if I don't sit down with him then you will never be born. We won't even have those two memories despite how bad they are or were you know what I mean. Why haven't you seen me more in the future am I still with him?" Mom asked.

"I don't know where you are right now because every time I think you are safe from him he finds you. I'm not allowed to see you in the future or at least not to have a conversation. I have to watch you from a distance because you are completely insane now. He corrupted your mind so much that you don't even know where you are half the time. You call him Puddin' and to be honest mom it makes me sick." I admitted.

There was a silence as mom took in the new information. However it didn't have the desired effect. Mom still turned and walked towards the door.

"At least you are alive and well." She stated.

"What?" I yelled.

Mom opened the door and left but not before locking it behind her. I was once again left powerless in a locked room.

* * *

 _ **Harleen Quinzel's Point of View**_

I took a deep breath before walking into the room with the mysterious Mr J. I had of course heard a lot about him both before and after Erin's input. Nevertheless given the fact that I now knew she was my daughter I couldn't risk her not existing. I put on a brave face and sat down opposite The Joker.

"Ohhhh a pretty girl Doctor this is new…." The Joker remarked.

He had green hair, silver teeth and a devilish smile but I could see why he attracted women. He was mysterious and oozed confidence and power. The Joker leaned forward and got as close to my face as his restraints would allow.

"Like what you see?" He purred.

I found myself staring at him open –mouthed and I struggled to regain professionalism.

"Mr J I want to know about you. Do you think you could tell me about yourself?" I asked.

The Joker began to laugh loudly and it felt like the whole building was under his control. His eyes were wild and I was beginning to get Goosebumps just from watching him.

"What have you heard?" He smirked.

"A lot…mainly bad." I replied.

"Like a bad guy do you Doctor….?" He winked.

"My name is Doctor Quinzel." I answered.

"Got a first name?" He grinned.

"You have to earn it." I replied.

"I look forward to getting to know you Harleen." The Joker laughed.

I didn't understand how he already knew my name but a sharp knocking at the door ended our session.

* * *

I got up and went out to see who wanted me. On the other side of the door I found Doctor Manning.

"Everything ok?" I asked.

"Where is she?" He questioned.

"Excuse me?" I replied confused.

"Erin, the girl you seem to have got very close to she is gone." Doctor Manning informed me.

"But I locked the door how the hell can she be gone?" I gasped.

* * *

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

After mom locked me in the room I was surprised to see Deadshot turn up. He was standing directly behind me as I turned around.

"Dude what the hell?" I snapped as I walked into him.

"You failed." He stated.

"No I didn't. There has just be a turn in events." I sighed.

"Turn in events?" Deadshot questioned.

"Yeah a turn in events. Turns out Mr J our psychotic friend is my biological father." I replied.

Deadshot looked genuinely surprised as he took in the information.

"Well this changes things." He said.

"No…No it doesn't he can't get to her. Promise me you will help me ensure he doesn't hurt her?" I begged Deadshot.

"Erin if I do that…..Well I think you know what it means." He replied.

"I do and I am ok with it honestly. You've seen what Harley Quinn is like. I know she is your friend and you have been in Suicide Squad together for years so you know what he does to her." I said.

Deadshot nodded in response. He walked over and took my hands in his.

"You sure?" He asked.

"I won't know the difference I will cease to exist." I confirmed.

"She won't like it." Deadshot stated.

"She doesn't have to." I assured him.

"Ok then lets get you out of here can't help her when you are locked in a room." Deadshot smiled.

* * *

 _ **Harleen Quinzel's Point of View**_

I had looked everywhere for Erin but I couldn't fine her. It was like she vanished into thin air and that was it. After a long search I made my way home and let myself into my apartment only to find a man standing in my kitchen. Grabbing my baseball bat from next to the door I crept towards him.

"Huh that looks newer than I remember." Erin's voice said from behind me.

She was making her way out of the bathroom wearing some of my clothes. Flicking on the lights to the kitchen she approached the strange man.

"Dude she thought you were a burglar. Never a good idea to stand in a strangers apartment, in the dark and not moving." Erin smirked.

The man laughed in response and playfully shoved my daughter.

"I'm sorry but who are you? And Erin where the hell did you go today?" I snapped.

"Mom…" Erin let slip.

It was the first time she directly called me mom and not her mother or some other form of the word.

"Harleen….." She corrected herself.

"This is Deadshot or Floyd, as I like to call him. He is an old friend and the reason I got back in time. He is also the reason I got out of the Asylum." Erin told me.

"And why did he do that exactly?" I asked.

"Because he agrees with me. Sacrificing your life to ensure I am born isn't going to happen." Erin stated.

"Erin I'm not going to give you a choice and we are not having this conversation again because you think you have backup now. I'm your mother and my decision is final, big scary friend or not." I told her.

"I know everything you are saying is true ….That's why Deadshot is here…to make sure you stay put while I kill Mr J once and for all." Erin announced.

"Excuse me?" I cried.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts :-) Next chapter Erin confronts The Joker face to face!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites so far it means a lot :-)**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **Joker's Point of View**_

Harleen Quinzel left my room quickly thanks to some ignorant person on the other side of the door. She was a beauty and I had to have her, I knew it the first time I saw her. Thinking back to that day I remember how she fixed her glasses when she was concentrating, how fascinated she was with each patient and how sweet she was.

"I'm going to own that ass very soon." I told my inside man who was also my guard.

"I know you will boss." He smiled.

"So you agree? She is worth taking?" I grinned.

"She's perfect." He replied.

"No…Not quite yet but I can make her perfect." I whispered to myself.

As I was led back to my room I made arrangements with my inside man Tony. Our plan had been in motion for weeks and it was finally going to happen tomorrow night.

"Tomorrow Tony I will be a free man again!" I laughed.

"Got any plans for the Bat?" He asked.

"Ohhhh wouldn't you like to know!" I smirked.

"What about Quinzel?" He pressed.

"She will be working tomorrow. As we tear this joint up I will take her and make her mine…" I grinned.

* * *

 _ **Harleen Quinzel's Point of View**_

Erin and this Deadshot guy were making plans on my coffee table as I brought in more mugs. I had tried at least 100 times to put them off but they had eventually started to act like I wasn't even there.

"So you think I should just walk into his cell and shoot him?" I heard Erin say.

"Well I know you are a good shot…Not as good as me but who is?" Deadshot laughed.

Erin rolled her eyes in response as I passed her a mug.

"I don't like this plan." I chipped in.

"We know you don't." Deadshot answered.

"Ok then why is nobody listening to me? I don't want this to happen!" I protested.

"Mom this is going to happen it has to. Floyd tell her what Harley Quinn is like?" Erin sighed.

Deadshot looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he glared at Erin. After a tense staring competition he finally looked to me.

"Well….Harley is um….Harley is….Harley is one of my best friends and I love her I mean you…Not love as in Love but you know…" Deadshot rambled nervously.

Erin choked on her coffee at the mention of the word love. She was staring at Deadshot as a somewhat realisation came across her face. I got the feeling I was missing something major.

"That's why you took me back isn't it?" She gasped.

"You are in love with my mother? All those Suicide Squad missions finally made you see her in a different light didn't they?" Erin pressed.

Deadshot's head swivelled between Erin and myself as he tried to decide which option was best.

"Um can I just ask what the hell Suicide Squad is?" I asked.

"No." Erin simply replied.

"Floyd answer the question." She sighed.

"Yes ok I am. I love her, she is amazing and I love her. The only problem is that green haired freak who keeps showing up and whisking her away from me." Deadshot said.

I almost fell of my chair at his confession. My head was in overload and I didn't like knowing my whole life before I had even lived it. Especially given how dramatically it had changed.

"You are unbelievable." Erin remarked.

"Can we just get back to the plan you know the one were you killed the green haired freak?" Deadshot said changing the subject.

Reluctantly Erin agreed and they once again began talking in detail about how Erin was going to erase herself from existence.

* * *

An hour later and they had moved from the living room to the kitchen with a pizza. However they were still discussing the plan and I was getting more and more concerned. Finally I had enough.

"I'm going to bed." I announced.

"You ok?" Erin asked concerned.

"Yeah I fine just tired." I lied.

"Oh ok…well goodnight." Erin smiled as she walked over and gave me a quick hug.

She must have known by my face that I wasn't used to it.

"Sorry just always wanted a mom to hug before bed." She explained.

"Goodnight Erin." I laughed as I left the pair alone.

However I had no intentions of going to bed, instead I went straight out the front door with my own half baked plan.

* * *

 _ **Joker's Point of View**_

The assholes had left my straight jacket on and I couldn't get comfortable in my shitty bed. I was pacing the small room and thinking about the next night when I would be free and wild again. I was mid pace when my door opened.

"Well well this is a surprise." I grinned as in walked Harleen Quinzel.

"Didn't know ya did booty calls Doctor." I joked.

Even more to my surprise Quinzel walked right up to me and got close to my face.

"I'm full of surprises Mr J." She winked.

My heart began to beat faster as I took in the turn of events. I thought I would have a lot of work to do to make her like me. I leaned over and kissed her cheek and she didn't pull away. Instead she returned the kiss firmly on my lips.

"How about I get you out of here?" She whispered.

Shivers ran down my back as her perfume consumed the air between us.

"I say that's an excellent idea Harley Girl." I grinned.

I didn't know what was happening but I liked it. Quinzel undid my straight jacket and my arms swung free. Stretching them out in front of me I wrapped them around Quinzel's waist and pulled her into me.

"You will be rewarded for this." I said slapping her butt as I released her.

"Glad to hear it Puddin'." She giggled.

* * *

However as we had just made it out of the building unnoticed a kid got in our way. As I studied her I couldn't help but see similarities between her and the doctor.

"What are you doing?" She yelled at Quinzel.

"You know what." Was the response she got.

"I can't let you do this, it's not right." The girl stated.

Next thing I knew the kid had a gun aimed at me. Instinct took over and I pulled Quinzel in front of me to block any potential shots. She began to struggle in my grasp and I knew I had been played.

"You are going to meet my toys for this. Nobody lies to me and they certainly don't play me." I hissed in her ear.

"Put the gun down kid don't want to hurt this one now do ya?" I called to girl as I pointed to Quinzel.

"The only one who is going to get hurt is you." The kid snapped.

"Oh is that so?" I smirked.

I was amused by her confidence, it was something that was rare in people especially in tense and life threatening situations.

Reaching around to the back of my pants I pulled out the gun I had reclaimed before leaving the Asylum. I pulled the gun around and quickly aimed it at the girl. Not hesitating or blinking I fired the gun.

Two loud shots went off at once as Quinzel screamed in horror…

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for all the favourites, follows and reviews so far they mean a lot :-D**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Harleen Quinzel's Point of View**_

Two loud shots echoed through the street as both Mr J and Erin fired their guns. Mr J had tried to use me as a shield but I managed to get free. I fell to the ground and watched on as the guns went off. Mr J wasn't hit and he was grinning evilly as he watched Erin. I got to my feet and raced towards her. Once I was close enough I began to inspect for a gunshot wound but I couldn't see any.

"Missed me." She smirked at Mr J.

The smile faded from his face as he glared at us. I put myself between Erin and him but Erin shoved me behind her.

"You die, I die remember?" She whispered.

Realising she was right but also using that as an excuse I didn't know what to do. Erin and Mr J were both staring at each other and my heart was racing. We were in a very dangerous situation and I didn't want either to die. If Mr J died Erin wouldn't exist and if Erin died I would be losing my daughter.

"I like you girl." Mr J finally said breaking the silence.

"You've got balls." He added.

"Get them from my mother." Erin snapped.

Mr J began to walk towards us. As he did Erin once again raised her gun but much to my surprise she was hesitating.

"What about your father?" Mr J remarked.

"He's dead." Erin replied.

"Well I could fix that, I could be your daddy." Mr J laughed insanely.

That was enough for Erin to lose her cool and end her hesitating. She was quicker than Mr J and before I could stop her she pulled her gun. Just as she was pulling the trigger I grabbed her arm and put her off her aim. However the bullet still made contact with Mr J and he yelled angrily as it grazed his arm.

"Bitch!" Mr J roared as he advanced on us quickly.

"Mom run!" Erin cried as she pulled me after her.

We ran as fast as we could away from Mr J. As we rounded a corner near the waters edge a car pulled up next to us, my car. Deadshot was driving. Erin yanked up the door and gestured for me to get it. Climbing in I waited for her to follow but she didn't. Deadshot who was in on the plan gave her a quick wave, closed the door and sped off.

"Turn around!" I demanded as we sped off into the distance.

"Nope." He replied.

Leaning over I tried to turn the wheel but he shrugged me off.

"Dammit Floyd he is going to kill her!" I yelled.

"Don't call me Floyd!" Deadshot complained.

We sped around another corner just as a purple car sped past with a crazy looking Mr J hanging out the window like a dog.

"Please turn around, don't you have kids?" I pleaded with Deadshot.

* * *

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

The Joker's purple car pulled up in front of me and out stepped the crazy son of a bitch himself.

"I didn't like that." He stated.

His jacket was smeared with blood but his associates had tied a makeshift bandage around his arm. However the blood still made him look even crazier if that was possible. He walked right up to me. I decided if I let him I would get a clearer kill shot.

As he approached he cocked his head to the side and studied me. I began to feel incredibly uncomfortable and raised my gun in response. The Joker pretended not to notice this fact, as he got right up in my face.

"Do I know you?" He questioned.

I was caught off guard, I got the impression he recognised me almost as if he knew we were related. The Joker used my moment's lapse in judgment and slapped me hard across the face. The gun flew from my hand and into the water as I fell to the ground.

Biting back the tears from the stinging in my cheek I jumped to my feet. As I did I clenched my fist and punched The Joker Square in the jaw on my way up. He stumbled backwards as his bodyguards leapt to his defence. However he regained his posture, spit out the blood from his mouth and waved them off.

He began to laugh as he once again studied me.

"I definitely know you… In fact I think you are apart of me…" He said.

"I'm nothing like you!" I spat.

"Careful, that sort of talk will get ya killed." He scolded.

I looked around for a weapon, anything I could use to put the psycho down once and for all but there was nothing.

"Tell me now girl do you know who I am? Is there a reason I see a little of myself in you?" The Joker questioned.

It wasn't like him to ask such questions. He was a mad man and from what I knew of him he didn't care about anyone other than himself. Therefore I was curious as to why he cared if I was related to him.

"I know you, you killed my father and I'm going to kill you!" I yelled as I ran towards him.

I managed to tackle him to the ground as I got in another good punch in. However The Joker was much stronger than me and before long he had me pinned to the ground as I struggled to get free.

"Count yourself lucky that the Doctor cares about ya girly." The Joker said as he held me down.

"You stay away from her!" I croaked as he leaned on my windpipe.

"She's the only reason you are still alive. When she comes for you, which she will I will make her mine." Was the last thing I heard him saw before I was hit over the head.

* * *

 _ **Harleen Quinzel's Point of View**_

Playing the parent card worked with Deadshot as it turned out he has a daughter too. He turned the car around and headed back to Erin. We pulled up to where we left her but there was no sign of her or Mr J.

"Um Harley…" Deadshot called.

"Harleen." I corrected.

"You got to see this…" Deadshot told me.

Walking over to where he was standing I saw the hoodie Erin had been wearing.

"I-I-I-Is that blood?" I gasped.

Deadshot ignored me and instead pulled the piece of paper that was attached off.

"It's got your name on it." He said as he passed it over.

"Doctor Quinzel meet me at Lux bar tomorrow alone or she dies. Love your man Mr J." I read aloud.

I shuttered at the phrase 'your man.'

"Erin wont want you going." Deadshot stated.

"Erin doesn't get a choice. I'm her mom and it is my job to make sure she doesn't die." I replied before storming off back to the car.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews so far they mean a lot and I really appreciate it :-D**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

I woke up in a dark room tied to a chair. My head was pounding and I felt like I had gone 10 rounds with Mike Tyson. The truth was much worse. Sitting in the corner cocking his head side to side as he watched me was none other than The Joker. He looked every bit insane as he twitched his head side to side. I couldn't believe that I was biologically related to him.

"Thought I killed ya…that would have been unfortunate…" He laughed.

He clicked on the lights and I felt like I was blinded. As my eyes adjusted I realised he had changed my clothes. Looking down I saw I was wearing one of mom's favourites outfits.

"Daddy's little monster…" I whispered as I read the T-shirt.

The T-shirt brought a wave of emotions I didn't expect over me. I felt both sad and angry as I looked down at the familiar top. It was a lot newer than when mom wore it but it immediately reminded me of what The Joker does to her.

The sound of The Joker getting to his feet brought me back to reality and the seriousness of my current situation.

My heart began to race as The Joker walked towards me. He had a swagger that irritated me straight away. However as he approached I got the feeling he knew who I was. Heart pounding faster with every step he took towards me I waited for him to confirm my worst fears.

"Do ya like the clothes?" He questioned.

"I preferred my own!" I snapped.

The Joker reached forward and slapped my cheek hard. On top of the other slap I had received I knew I was going to have a huge bruise. This time I wasn't able to bite back the tears and the flowed down my cheeks despite my embarrassment.

"See I thought they were appropriate. Especially the T-shirt, read it out to me." The Joker instructed.

"Can't you read?" I mocked.

This time I really pissed him off and he pulled his gun on me. I began to panic in the chair as I struggled to get free. It was no use I was tied too tight. The Joker didn't hesitate and next thing I heard was a loud bang. A sharp pain exploded through my arm as I cried out in pain.

"Now we match…Another thing we have in common. Now read out the T-shirt." The Joker demanded in a fierce tone.

"D-D-D-Daddy's little m-m-m-monster…." I stuttered as I tried to fight off the feeling of passing out.

I could feel the warm feeling of blood pouring down my arm and I felt nauseous. The Joker walked over and got right up in my face. Up close he was more terrifying.

"Now why do ya think I put that on?" He asked.

I didn't answer so in response he stuck his finger in my gunshot wound. Screaming in pain he got what he wanted and stopped.

"Because you know!" I blurted out.

The Joker began to laugh loudly at my response. He jumped around the room clapping sarcastically as he did.

"Yes I know. I went to the Asylum while you lay unconscious. What I found was quite interesting. The little lab rats weren't long in confessing that they used my DNA for a test. A test that involved you and Doctor Quinzel's mother." The Joker told me.

I couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that he had bought the lie about moms part in the DNA test at least. If he found out the truth I didn't know what he would do, I didn't know what he was fully capable of.

"That test was to prove if I had fathered a child." The Joker continued.

"I know I'm not always careful so I know it is possible. So here I am face to face with a child of my own." He grinned.

"I'm not your daughter I didn't even know they were testing my DNA against yours!" I spat.

"DNA doesn't lie, and this test says your are mine. I don't let things that are mine go easily." He stated.

I began to struggle in the chair again but with a gunshot wound it was even harder to try. I had no success.

"Can't you see how alike we are? I saw it in your eyes when I first saw you. The same anger, same hatred, and the same mannerisms. Like it or not you are apart of me." He smirked.

"No I'm not!" I yelled.

Once again The Joker approached me. He grabbed my cheeks with his fist and forced me to look into his evil eyes.

"Then I'm going to make sure you are. Just like I'm going to do with Doctor Quinzel when she comes trying to save you!" He hissed.

"She wont come, why would she I'm nothing to her." I replied.

"According to the test you are her sister, so I know she will come. You two will make perfect companions. Now let me show you some of my toys." The Joker smiled.

* * *

 _ **Harleen Quinzel's Point of View**_

"What if we go to the bar now? She might be there." I said for the 100th time.

Deadshot sighed loudly and shook his head.

"We have been through this. He won't be there, Erin won't be there and it will just be a waste of our time. You should be making a plan or at the very least getting some rest!" Deadshot complained.

I began to pace my apartment again as Deadshot sat and watched. Eventually I gave up and collapsed next to him on the sofa.

"Am I like this as her?" I found myself asking.

"Who Harley?" He replied.

I nodded in response, dreading his answer.

"Huh…this might sound crazy but what if I showed you? Allowed you to talk to yourself?" He smiled.

"What? You mean like in the future? Where Erin is from?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it will take your mind of things." He replied.

"If you can take me there why can't you take me to when I'm supposed to meet Mr J in this time?" I asked.

"Because another version of you will be there, a version who already has her plan and her shit together. You're getting two options future as in 10 years time or bed." Deadshot sighed.

I decided I had nothing to lose. If by talking to Harley Quinn I learned something that could help save Erin then it was worth it.

"Lets do it." I said.

Deadshot nodded and took my hand.

* * *

Seconds later we were standing in a dark and dreary prison as if no time had passed at all.

Deadshot took my hand and led me down a corridor. He checked for guards before typing in a code I assumed he should have. The door swung open. Walking inside the next room I saw a blonde swinging from her cell bars. She was in a cell within a cell.

"It's the guards handover, right now it is only the cameras watching you. You have 10 minutes before this place is flooded with the night guards." Deadshot explained.

"So that's me?" I asked.

Deadshot gave me apologetic smile.

"No….that's Harley. That's what Erin wants to stop happening. The Joker messed you up. I love you but even I know the woman you were before was the real you. This Harley Quinn is nothing on the Harleen Quinzel I've seen the last day or two." He smiled.

I couldn't help but blush slightly at his words. I could tell he really did care for me in the future. Giving him one last look I made my way towards Harley.

* * *

Harley was wearing a prison jumpsuit but underneath she had a white T-shirt with something wrote on it in black bubble type writing. Her hair was still blonde like mine but she had one red and one blue piggy tail.

As I got closer to the cell Harley dropped down from her bars and waved happily at me.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." She smiled.

I was taken aback it was like she was greeting an old friend rather than the younger version of herself. I didn't understand how she knew I was coming. However realisation hit my quickly and I felt stupid for not getting it.

"Because this was you once….." I gasped.

"I miss being that smart." Harley remarked sarcastically.

It was the most bizarre feeling I had ever had. More bizarre than meeting my future daughter which was in the top three, and much to my surprise even scarier than meeting Mr J. I was talking to myself but not in the way everyone does once in a while, I was looking at another version of myself an older crazier one. Pushing aside the weirdness I got straight down to the matter at hand.

"Harley I need to know how to save Erin….You do know who Erin is don't you?" I asked.

I had to ask, I kept getting the sickening feeling that I had erased my daughter without knowing it.

"Don't worry, Erin still exists for now but you are running out of time." Harley told me.

"What do I do?" I asked….

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks for all the follow's, favourites and reviews so far they mean a lot :-)**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **Harleen Quinzel's Point of View**_

Harley sat down on her bed and turned to use an espresso machine she had next to her. She poured a cup and offered it to me.

"No thanks." I declined.

"How did you get one of those?" I laughed, temporarily distracted.

"One of the perks of Suicide Squad." Harley grinned as she downed her espresso in one shot.

"Ahhh the mysterious Suicide Squad. Erin won't tell me what that is…." I sighed, hoping Harley would elaborate.

I was wrong.

"Yeah nice try, I'm crazy but I'm not stupid." Harley said as she rolled her eyes.

"Back to your current problem…." Harley trailed off.

I watched, as she seemed to wreck her brain for any ideas or memories she might have. After what felt like an eternity she spoke.

"You don't know Puddin' well yet do you?" Harley asked.

Erin had mentioned me calling Mr J Puddin, but I didn't believe her. I didn't think I could be brainwashed that much. Guess I was wrong.

"I've only met him once or twice and both times it wasn't for long…." I told her.

"Doesn't matter he is already obsessed with you. Basically all ya gots to do is flirt with him. Puddin' will be all over you and he will forget about Erin." Harley smiled.

I wasn't convinced.

"What if he doesn't let her go?" I pressed.

"Ask him to let her go. Tell him you won't stay with him if he hurts her or doesn't let her go." Harley replied.

"You think that will work? I say let her go and he listens?" I questioned.

"You got a better idea?" Harley sighed as she made another espresso.

"Yeah how about you tell me what you did. I mean I am your past self. Therefore you must remember what you did when Erin came to you." I stated.

This caught Harley off guard as she broke eye contact with me.

"I'm ashamed of what I did. If I think there is the slightest possibility that you can make a better decision than me then I'm hedging my bets. I'm not telling you what I did. If you make the same decision then we will both have to live with what we did to Erin." Harley mumbled.

"Wow, wow what the hell does that mean? What happened to Erin? What did you do?" I snapped.

"All I will say is he knows…" Harley stated.

"Knows? Knows what?" I cried.

However Harley didn't get a chance to say anymore as Deadshot yelled for me to hurry up.

"You better go….Good luck tomorrow." Harley waved.

I began to back away from the cell but I couldn't look away from the woman I was to become. Harley was back on her bunk making yet another espresso. She looked broken and beaten.

Just as I reached the stairs I looked away from her but Harley called me suddenly.

"Harleen?" She yelled.

I turned towards her and waited for her to speak.

"It's a mothers job to protect their children. Make sure you do that tomorrow night ok? Don't choke, or we will both lose her!" She said.

I nodded in response unsure as to what to say. Once again breaking eye contact I met Deadshot at the top of the stairs and together we went back to my time.

* * *

 _ **Harley Quinn's Point of View**_

As I watched the past version of myself disappear I began to relieve the night she was about to have. I remembered it like it was yesterday and to this day I didn't know the effects it had on Erin when she returned to her own time.

Puddin' had insisted that we tortured Erin because he knew who she was. He wanted to make Erin his daughter, and his accomplice. Puddin' knew Erin was his daughter and he couldn't understand why she hated him so much. Unable to tell him at the time she was my daughter too I agreed with him.

At the time I saw it as the only way he would let her go free. Much like he did to me before _(which was the start of Harley Quinn)_ he strapped Erin to a table and electric shocked her in the head. The only reason he stopped was because Deadshot burst through the doors and shot both Puddin' and myself.

He unstrapped Erin from the table and carried her out the door. The last view I got of my daughter was her head bobbing against his shoulder. I didn't know if she was dead, alive, sane or insane. All I knew was she was free and she would exist, but for how long I wasn't sure. That night was the night Erin was made.

In my current time Erin was only 10 years old and I had never really seen her. I saw a few pictures but not her in person, not since the day I left her in the coffee shop.

As I was lost in my thoughts I was surprised to see a man approaching me. A man I had just been thinking about.

"Eugene?" I gasped.

* * *

 _ **Harleen Quinzel's Point of View**_

I flopped down on my sofa feeling deflated. My visit with Harley was no use, she didn't tell me anything useful. In fact all she did was make me more concerned about what was going to happen. She mentioned she didn't like her decision at the time and how she hoped I could make a better one.

"Why didn't she tell me what she did?" I complained.

Deadshot sat down next to me and sighed loudly.

"I don't know." He said apologetically.

"Do you know what happens?...Or happened should I say?" I asked.

"All I know is what happened after not what led to it." Deadshot replied.

"Well what happened after?" I questioned.

"When I arrived to help you, Erin was strapped to a table. She had just been electric shocked in the head. She was unconscious and both The Joker and yourself were watching her. You were wearing Harley's clothes, but you weren't Harley at least not fully…" Deadshot enlightened me.

I took a moment to take in what he said.

"So you think tomorrow…..tomorrow is the night I will start to become the woman we just saw?" I pressed.

"The infamous Harley Quinn? Yeah I say tomorrow is the night." Deadshot confirmed.

I fell silent after that. I didn't know what to say or even what to feel. If what I was being told was true then from tomorrow night I was going to be a totally different person. I was terrified but at the same time determined to save Erin. After all that's what Harley said.

"It's a mother job to protect their child." I whispered to myself as a comfort.

* * *

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

I was light headed and in so much pain I was afraid to move. I was no longer tied to a chair but instead lying on a cold floor. My arm had been bandaged but not well and the blood was once again coming down my arm.

I didn't know where The Joker had gone but I was glad he was. I didn't want to show him he was hurting me because the more you did the more he hurt you. However it was getting harder and harder to hide my pain and the last few times he hurt me I screamed loudly as The Joker laughed.

After what felt like hours he tossed me into my current room and locked the door. I found it hard to stay awake but I tried my best to fight the tiredness. Afraid of waking to find The Joker once again ready to 'play.'

The pain in my chest suggested I had a few cracked ribs and I was finding it hard to breath.

"Mom, please find me…" I cried as I rolled over onto my back.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites so far it means a lot :-) Sorry it has been a while family things you know how it is, anyway hope you enjoy :-D**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

I had passed out and didn't know where I was when I felt someone gently shaking me. Given how gentle the person was being I knew it was The Joker. Struggling to open my eyes I finally managed to peel them open enough to see mom and Deadshot looking down at me.

"M-M-M-Mom?" I croaked.

"Hey sweetie." Mom whispered as she wiped the hair from my face.

I could tell by the expression on her face I looked terrible and she was really concerned.

"I'm fine." I tried to assure her.

"Of course you are." Mom replied as she helped me to my feet.

I was a lot more unsteady than I thought I would be. Deadshot had to put his arm around me to steady me.

"How did you guys get in here? Where is The Joker?" I whispered.

"I don't know. I expected him to be here but when we showed up his car and his guys were gone. It looks like he has abandoned the place." Mom explained.

Realisation hit me. This was one of his games. Mom reached for the door handle just as I was about to tell her to stop. However I was to late and as she opened the door fully we saw a smug looking Joker grinning insanely at us.

"Now the party can begin!" He declared.

Upon seeing him Deadshot pulled out his gun and fixed it on The Joker. I instinctively reached over and grabbed his arm.

"You kill him and things will change in the future. Things, that relate to Suicide Squad directly. Particularly your first mission." I whispered to him.

Knowing I was right he cursed loudly and lowered his weapon slightly, but I knew he was there for a none lethal shot.

"Well would ya look at that she doesn't want her old man killed. Guess I had some effect on you after all." The Joker smirked.

I glared at his but chose to remain silent, I didn't know how much more abuse I could take.

There was a tense silence before The Joker spoke again. I could see both mom and Deadshot looking around for an exit.

"I learned something interesting today." The Joker stated.

"You see I was told that Erin was my daughter, this was confirmed. However there was a little lie told in the middle of that truth. Do either of you ladies want to share with the group what that lie was?" He continued.

Mom looked at me and we both knew what he had learned. A flash of fear appeared in moms eyes but she hid it well.

"No? Well then let me share it. You lied on your DNA test. Erin isn't your sister, the sample provided was not from your mother it was in fact from you my dear Doctor. I know this because I went to visit your mother and she told me that she didn't have another daughter so I went back to the lab and looked at the cameras. I saw Doctor Quinzel sneak off and use her own DNA before adding a different name." The Joker said.

"So that means ladies and gentlemen that Erin is my daughter but she is also Harleen's. Isn't that interesting? I mean how is it even possible? For one she isn't old enough to have a daughter Erin's age but more importantly we have never had sex." The Joker hissed.

I could see his guards exchanging confused looks but The Joker never broke eye contact with mom and myself. Deadshot has stepped further behind as he tried to assess how many targets he could take down. Mom slowly pulled me back as The Joker watched on. I could see he wanted us to run, he loved the games especially when they were to my surprise mom had a burst of energy and took of at a run dragging me with her. Deadshot followed close behind as we rounded a corner leading to a dead end.

"You can't get out that way Doctor. You are trapped now. Come out and we can work on being a family, maybe even make a brother or sister for little Erin. Or maybe we can make Erin because she sure as hell doesn't belong in this time!" The Joker yelled to us.

"Oh my god he knows, he knows I'm not from here!" I began to panic.

However mom and Deadshot were ignoring me.

"Deadshot, get her back to her own time now. Things are going to get ugly real soon." Mom suddenly announced.

"Wait, what?" I yelled as my panic was overcome my concern for mom.

"Harleen…" Deadshot whispered, clearly concerned as well.

However mom fixed him with a stare that screamed _'don't argue with me.'_

"Come with us." Deadshot sighed in defeat.

"You know I can't do that…for Erin's sake." Mom said as tears appeared in her eyes.

"It's rude to whisper." The Joker snapped loudly from around the corner.

I heard his men pull out their guns in case we made any sudden movements to attack them or The Joker.

"We are not leaving you!" I stated.

Mom reached over and pulled me in for a hug, ignoring The Joker's yells as she did.

"I love you Erin, even in the future I love you. You're my daughter and I will always love and protect you but you have to let me go. Don't come for me in the future. Whatever has happened or whatever has changed don't come. As myself and as Harley I don't want you to put yourself in anymore danger. Promise me?" Mom sniffed as tears rolled down both our cheeks.

"I can't d-d-d-do that m-m-mom." I cried.

"You have to, I'm your mother you have to listen to me." She instructed.

With a wave of her hand Deadshot was next to me.

"You know what you have to do when your home right?" She said to him.

"I know Harleen." Deadshot nodded.

"Good then go." Mom said.

I felt Deadshot grab me from behind and despite my struggles he managed to get me back to my own time. A time where I didn't know what had changed and what hadn't.

"Erin?" Someone voice said from my dark apartment.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ok so here is chapter 11 hope it isn't to confusing! Thanks for all the follows, reviews and favourites so far they mean a lot :-D Hope you enjoy :-)**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 _ **Harleen Quinzel's Point of View**_

As I watched my daughter disappear I knew I had succeeded. Given what Harley had told me things had gone a lot worse when she went through this day. I was rather proud of the fact that Erin was safe. Despite a few injuries I knew she was alive and well. I had accepted my fate, and I knew it was what needed to be done in order for my daughter to exist. So I took a deep breath and turned the corner ready to face Mr J.

"Ahhh there she is." Mr J grinned as I appeared.

"Now where is our dear daughter?" He added.

When Erin and Deadshot didn't appear a rare look of confusion crossed Mr J's face. His plan was going as well as he expected, something that annoyed his greatly.

"Where is she?" He hissed angrily.

"She's gone." I smiled.

Mr J let out a roar of annoyance before sending his men off to look for Erin and Deadshot. Knowing they were long gone I wasn't concerned. I was quickly left alone with Mr J as his men scrambled to find Erin and Deadshot.

* * *

"Clever, you are very clever I can see where Erin gets it from." Mr J stated as he walked towards me.

I could feel my body tense up but I fought to relax and I knew what was coming. Mr J came right up beside me and started to rub my neck. He quickly moved onto kissing my neck as I bit back the urge to vomit. I felt sicker with every kiss but didn't fight him off or squirm.

"What do you say about getting to work on that daughter of ours huh? Maybe you can tell me how she ended up here to begin with." Mr J whispered as he pushed my hair behind my ears.

I was cringing inside. Every bit of my body was disgusted but I knew I couldn't fight him and I couldn't run.

 _'For Erin, for Erin, for Erin….'_ I thought to myself over and over again.

Finally I mustered up the words I didn't want to say but had to.

"What are we waiting for Puddin'?" I said forcing a smile.

I reached over and grabbed him playfully by the tie around the neck. Of course I wanted to strangle him with it but didn't dare risk hurting him. I led him towards his car as he looked around in confusion.

He couldn't believe his luck when I opened the car door and climbed in.

"I knew you wanted me as much as I want you, just think of the fun we can have both making our daughter and with our daughter!" He grinned.

As I got into the car Mr J leapt in after me and slammed the door. Forcing myself towards him I pulled him in for a kiss. He was fast in returning it but much to my surprised pulled away after a few moments.

"Is she from the future or something?" He asked.

"Puddin' we can talk about Erin later." I replied trying to change the subject.

As I leaned forward to kiss him again he shoved me back.

"I need to know, and I need to know how she pulled this little disappearing act." Mr J snapped.

Realising I needed to give him something I decided on some of the truth. Erin was gone and I had given Deadshot strict instructions on no more time travel for Erin once she was home. I did however slip in a bit about him coming to rescue me.

Deadshot and myself had come up with a plan. The plan was that I would sleep with Mr J, get pregnant hopefully after one time and then Deadshot would come back for me. He was to take me somewhere safe so Erin could be born and once she was I would still give her up for her own safety. Then in the future I would come to her on the day she was set to return to her own time. Both Deadshot and myself were convinced it was fault proof but it all rested on how I could work Mr J. If it worked older me would tell Deadshot in the future and he would come back.

"Answer me Quinzel." Mr J barked, bringing me back to reality.

"Yes she is from the future, she found me and decided she wanted to find you to." I half lied.

"Why does she hate me?" He pressed.

"I don't know she didn't tell me but if we make her you can ask her…" I winked.

I felt physically sick at how desperate I sounded.

However much to my surprise my half honesty worked, at least for a while and Mr J resumed in kissing me. Before I knew it we were in the back seat and Erin was well in the making.

* * *

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

Looking around to see who had spoke I realised it was my mom. She was sitting in my armchair in the dark. Clicking on the light I quickly realised she wasn't Harley, or at least she wasn't dressed like her.

"Mom?" I gasped.

Mom got to her feet and raced towards me. She wrapped her arms around me in the tightest hug ever. As I clung to her I heard her speak to Deadshot.

"It worked, go back for me now." She whispered.

I broke free from mom but not quick enough to see Deadshot vanish.

"W-W-W-What's going on? How are you…I mean you aren't Harley but…. I'm so confused…" I admitted as I flopped onto the sofa.

Forgetting how sore I still was I winced in pain. Mom looked incredibly concerned as she crouched down next to me.

"I forgot how badly he treated you. Erin we need to get you to the hospital there is at least some bones broken, not to mention that cut on your forehead." Mom said as she inspected my injuries.

Realising she was right and I was in desperate need of pain relief I allowed her to help me to my feet. She grabbed a jacket for me and led me to the door. However as she pulled it open we could see a face neither of us wanted to ever see again.

"Hello girls….I've waited 16 years for this little reunion. Erin you look the same but Doctor I can see ya let yourself go." The Joker's cold laugh rang through the apartment.

Before either of us could do anything The Joker had forced his way into my apartment along with two helpers.

"This is pay back for what you did to me all those years ago…or yesterday for some of us here." The Joker hissed as he looked at me.

"How did you know?" I questioned.

"Because I'm not stupid, your mother might have played me then and I was impressed I have to admit but that will not happen this time. I will have my family and you two will be with me." He stated.

The sound of an electric shock machine being fired up made my heart stop.

"Now who shall I play with first?" The Joker cackled….

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**No copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 12**_

 _ **Erin's Point of View**_

"Me it should be me! I did this I planned the whole thing. Please don't hurt mom!" I tried to reason with the clown.

He cocked his head to the side and studied me. He reached over and ran his cold hand across the cut on my head. I felt shivers run down my spine as he pushed my hair back.

"Leave her alone." Mom hissed as she pulled me behind her.

The Joker seemed to have briefly forgot she was there as he jumped slightly at the sound of her voice.

"Protective I like that but ya see Quinzel I don't like what you did to me. You tricked me, betrayed me, took my daughter from me and you hurt my feelings. I don't let people do that to me and get away with it." Joker snapped.

"I get that I do Mr J but she is a kid, she doesn't deserve to be punished for what I did." Mom begged.

The Joker's insane laugh echoed through the apartment. I could feel myself getting more and more light headed as more blood came from my head wound. Mom was now standing in front of me but there was no escape, no plan there was nothing to do. I was just about to admit defeat when I remembered Deadshot had stored a gun in my apartment, said it was safekeeping. It was in the desk right behind me. I slowly backed up trying not to draw attention to myself. Crouching down I pulled open the drawer and grasped the gun.

"What are you doing?" I heard The Joker bark.

"I don't feel well." I half lied.

I didn't turn around so he couldn't see the gun.

"Oh I forgot I messed you up real good didn't I?" The Joker remarked.

I nodded in agreement.

"Turn around let me get a proper look at you. Might go easy on you depending on how bad I feel." He joked.

I knew he liked seeing people suffer so there was no way he was going to care how much pain I was in. It was now or never.

I slowly turned around keeping the gun concealed. Stepping in front of mom I could see concern all over her face. I walked up to The Joker and stopped just a few inches from him with my hands still behind my back.

"You look like me." He commented.

"I disagree." I replied.

"I didn't ask for an opinion." He snapped.

"I'm entitled to have one." I said.

"Don't get smart with me!" He yelled as he grabbed me by the neck.

Taking the opportunity I pulled the gun in front of me and fired without hesitation. The Joker fell back slightly as he grabbed his wound. Once again without hesitation I shot his companions dead. As The Joker finally fell to the ground I stepped over him.

"B-B-B-Bitch…." He managed to choke as blood began to fill his mouth.

"I always knew I was the one who was going to take you down. I just didn't know it would feel this good." I grinned.

However my happiness was short lived as I noticed The Joker had a gone aimed at me.

"F-F-F-Funny that…..for 16 years I-I-I-I dreamed of k-k-k-killin' you…" He managed to say with a smile.

Next thing I knew I was falling to the ground with mom screaming.

* * *

 _ **Harleen's Point of View**_

"Erin, Erin, hey stay with me." I begged my daughter as I waited for the ambulance to arrive.

Erin's eyes were slowly closing and I knew I was running out of time. I was praying the paramedics would arrive soon.

After what felt like an eternity they arrived and had quickly bundled Erin and Mr J away. I tried to follow but before I could the police showed up asking about the dead bodies and how everything happened. I wasn't thinking straight all I could think about was Erin and if she would live.

Hours after I was allowed to leave the police station and head to the hospital where I received the news on both gun shot victims.

"Are you sure?" I cried as tears filled my eyes.

The doctor nodded in response.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 13**_

 _ **Harleen's Point of View**_

"Yes I'm sure your daughter is fine. She has a lot of recovering to do but apart from that she will be ok." The doctor explained.

I let out a half so half laugh as relief washed over me. I thought she was dead that the universe was somehow punishing me for all the shit that had happened.

"A-A-And Mr J?" I asked.

"Still in surgery. I can't comment on his condition I'm not the surgeon and I haven't seen his condition." The Doctor replied.

I nodded in understanding pushing the clown out of my head again. I wanted him to die but there was no point dwelling on the uncontrollable.

"Can I see my daughter now?" I said.

"Of course follow me." The doctor smiled.

* * *

Pushing open the door to my daughter's room I was shocked when I saw her lying hooked up to all the machines. She looked so young and vulnerable as I made my way towards her bed. She stirred slightly as I brushed her hair from her face but didn't open her eyes.

"It may take her a few hours to wake up, she has a lot of pain medication." The doctor informed me.

"But…." I began to say but the doctor cut me off.

"But she will be fine I can assure you of that." He smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled as he left the two of us alone.

"Erin honey you scared me half to death, please don't ever do that again!" I whispered.

* * *

I had begun to doze off when Erin began to stir. She tried to sit up but winced in pain as a result.

"Stop moving." I scolded as I rubbed my eyes.

I hadn't realised how tired I was until I was woken up.

"What happened?" Erin croaked as she collapsed back down.

"You got shot." I told her.

"He shot me…" Erin trailed off.

"Yeah and you shot him." I added.

"Is he…Um is he….Dead?" Erin pressed.

"I don't know sweetie last I heard he was in surgery but that was hours ago. You are my main concern how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Fine I guess….You know aside from being shot." Erin joked.

"That's not funny." I scolded but I couldn't help smiling.

It seemed like forever since I saw Erin happy and smiling. A silence fell as we both seemed to take in the events of the last few hours not to mention years.

"Mom?" Erin said bringing me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I said as a yawn escaped my lips.

"Is it wrong that I want him to die?" Erin mumbled.

I considered her questions carefully and thought of my own feelings before answering.

"Honestly Erin….I don't know how to answer that. I mean I should probably tell you it is wrong to wish someone dead but….But to be honest I want him dead. Dead means its permanent there is no coming back, no plans, no schemes no crazy psychotic episodes to worry about…." I trailed off.

"So yes but no?" Erin laughed.

"Am I good mother or what? Full of so much wisdom and advice." I smirked.

"You're the best mom there is. Why else would I have gone through so much to save you ass?" Erin replied.

"I love you Amber Quinzel Scott you know that?" I grinned.

"Ohh so I'm Quinzel Scott now am I?" Erin smiled.

"Only if you want to be I should have stayed with your real dad instead of leaving you with him. Mr J ruined my life, your dads life and he isn't going to do it again." I assured my daughter.

Before I could reply the doctor knocked and entered the room.

"I have an update on Mr J." He announced.

"What?" Both Erin and myself said in union.

"He has passed away. The bullet did too much internal damage and there was nothing that could be done." He stated.

"You sure?" Erin asked.

"That he is dead?" The doctor asked, clearly puzzled.

Erin nodded.

"No pulse, not breathing and blood all over the operating room floor yes I'm 110% sure he is dead." The doctor clarified.

"Thank- you doctor." I thanked as the doctor once again left the room.

"Well that's that…." I sighed.

"Yeah…." Erin remarked.

"You know what that means?" I said.

"What?" Erin pressed.

"We are finally free!" I grinned.

"Free…..That is a nice sounding word." Erin agreed.

"Who needs the Bat?" I giggled as a wave of joy came over me.

"Definitely not Harleen Quinzel." Erin smirked.

"Goodbye Mr J and Goodbye Harley Quinn I got rid of both!" Erin celebrated.

 _ **The End!**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed, thanks to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed it means a lot :-D**_


End file.
